


Little Red Riding Wolf (ON HOLD)

by MissSpaceDust



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Inspired by the original fairytale, Werewolf Hunters, fairytale AU, what if the story was all a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpaceDust/pseuds/MissSpaceDust
Summary: Prologue:Long ago, there was a little girl. She was walking through the forest, being happy and picking flowers. Apparently she had a sick granny, how nice of her to bring her flowers. Unfortunately for her, she met this big, hairy creature somewhere along the way. She wasn’t scared at first but when she opened the door to granny’s cottage, the wolf had eaten her.Now, how did that story end? What did they tell you? The wolf died, didn't it?Wrong. It didn’t die, I didn’t die. They lied to you. The hunters failed, every single one of them.You might be wondering why, and who ‘they’ were. Don’t worry, I will tell you. Besides, I am the big bad wolf, alive and well. Hah. If only they knew.
Relationships: wolf-Evelyn/Red-Ruby
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Im glad you decided to read my story.  
> This is my first ever AO3 story, so I dont really know how some stuff works.  
> Since english is not my first language, the story might have some errors.
> 
> Please, If you find any mistakes in the story, please let me know.  
> I dont know how the story will go so  
> If you have any ideas, tell me. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the story!

-Ruby’s POV-  
“mom!, I'm home!” I yelled while opening the door to our little farmhouse. Well, it isn’t really a farmhouse, but it looks like one. I live here with my mom and my little sister, Jenny. My dad died during a civil war just after I turned 4 years old. It is sad that I don't remember his face, but I like to think of him as a strong muscular man with a bear type of body.   
Mom likes to tell me and my sister all kinds of stories about him and his ‘adventures’ as she likes to call them. 

“I'm in the kitchen dear, did you feed the chickens yet?”   
I walked towards the tiny kitchen. Mom was making some kind of chicken soup, I guessed. Jenny sat on the ground, playing with a little hand-made plush dog she got from my uncle.  
Mom turned to me and smiled. “How was school? Did you make any new friends?” I nodded. “Yeah there is this new girl in class this year. She is really nice” I put my bag down on the large wooden table. “The teacher got pregnant sadly, she will leave us in like.. a month or two.” I sat down and started on my homework.   
It was the first day of school and I already got homework. 

The highschool I went to was a small building on the side of the main road. Since we live in a small village in the middle of nowhere, we didn’t need a big highschool with teachers that only have one subject to teach us. We worked with the same teacher all year.  
It was nice to live in a small village, everyone knew everyone. But it was getting boring to meet the same people every day. But I’m too young to move away. Hell, I didn't even have a man to marry yet.

After a couple of hours later, we had a nice dinner. Just the three of us, like always. We talked about school and about Jenny going to the same school in a year. She was only 5 years old but she was smart, for her age, that is. I love my sister, even if she gets really annoying when hungry, which was very often. We took her in when one of our neighbour’s houses burnt down, killing her parents. It was a sad day but mom was happy to take care of her.

“The chicken soup tastes good, what chicken did you use for this? Berry, or Guard?” I asked my mom. Mom looked down. “Sadly Guard broke his leg, so i had to pluck him, he didn’t have long to live anyways” Guard was one of the old chickens we kept, She liked to run around a lot and assert dominance on the rest of the chickens, so I wasn't surprised she broke a leg. “Oh, that’s sad” I said while finishing my soup. Once we were done I helped mom wash the dishes and put Jenny to bed.

“So mom” I started. “How was your day?” I wasn't a good conversation starter but I always tried my best. “My day was fine, dear. I went to get the mail from the post office, mr. Dunt and I had a good talk with each other.” I grinned. “Mr. Dunt huh?” I wiggled my eyebrows at her. I might be 17 but deep down I'm just a little kid. We laughed while finishing our chores. Mom and Mr. Dunt are deeply in love with each other but they don't know that. It’s kinda cute.


	2. Chapter 1,5:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

-Unknown POV-

There is this one thing, I haven't told anyone. It’s a horrible secret, a secret nobody has to know.   
I mean, if they knew, I’d be dead by now.  
You probably want to know that secret, I don’t blame you. But can I trust you?  
Well you are reading my book, so I suppose it won't matter if you knew or not..  
I kind of already told you my secret. Don’t remember?   
Oh.. Well then, I suggest you read the prologue again.


	3. Chapter 2:

-Ruby’s POV-

I woke up early, the first rays of sunshine hitting my face. It was Saturday morning, so I don’t have to go to school today, which was a relief.   
It’s not that I don't like school but being able to do anything you want is always nice.

Saturdays are the perfect days to visit family and friends. So today I planned to visit my granny. She lives all alone in the forest, so I love to visit her and her cute little cottage. She’s not completely alone though. She has Jared, the hunter’s apprentice of this village. He is a bit older than me, like 25 or something. He likes to keep granny company since he comes near her house, like.. 4 times a week. Such a nice guy, but a little full of himself.   
His dad is the leader of the little hunter group we have, he calls himself ‘Alpha’. A little stupid but i guess stupidity runs in the family.   
He chose that name because he apparently killed a wolf when he was 12. I don't believe that story like most people, but as long as he does his job in protecting our village, I’m okay with him.

I walked towards my closet and changed into the first everyday outfit that I could see.   
Mom was waiting for me downstairs with a surprise breakfast. “wow mom, thought you didn’t like waking up early?” I said while sitting down at the table. Jenny was still in bed, judging from the food that laid all over the table. It was just enough for two people.   
Mom sat down before me and started making her a sandwich. “I got a letter yesterday from your granny, she said she was sick.”   
She paused, taking a bite from her sandwich. “And since you were going to visit her, I thought to make her some cookies and tea.   
You don't mind taking them with you, do you?” I shook my head.   
“No of course not. Besides, she probably won’t eat all the cookies by herself” I winked while stuffing my face with cheese. 

“Granny is so nice, isn't she? well anyways. Will you take the usual route?” She asked with a worrying tone.   
I nodded “Yes, It’s the shortest route and I honestly can’t wait to try those cookies.”. Mom nodded “good, go straight to your granny and don’t let yourself get distracted, there is a rumour of a wild wolf roaming these forests. I don’t want you to get eaten”.   
I wasn’t scared of the rumour but promised mom i’ll be safe anyways.

After a bit of cleaning and packing my bag with the cookies and tea, I was on my way.


	4. Chapter 3:

-’wolf’ POV-

It was a boring and lonely week. Just running around and finding food, mostly rabbits. Being alone isn’t really a problem for me.   
I just hate the feeling of being alone. Then again, I am a werewolf with no pack to rely on.   
I was born without one, in a family full of human beings. 

I am 19 year old and I don't have a name. I don't really have a story either. All I do in life is surviving. I’m a ‘rogue wolf’ or something.  
So here I am, running in the woods, chasing a random smell in hopes to find food. Most of the time it is, But not this time.   
This time it was a sweet sugary smell with a hint of flowers and spices. I have never encountered such a peculiar smell in my entire life. 

It might be food but i doubt it. It doesn't smell like anything I could eat.  
When I followed the smell I noticed some houses.   
“Shit im close to the village,” I say to myself.   
Being near the village might get dangerous, I am a werewolf after all.

But I have a plan. Since I am a werewolf I can change back to human at will. But I have to investigate first.   
It is dangerous to show my identity to a stranger. If they know, they might kill me. So I decided not to change back.

Once I got closer to the smell I noticed a red hooded figure. “Damn”.   
I tried to come closer without them noticing me but that was harder than I thought.   
This human seems to be happy or excited, so they turn around quite often. It was a fun game to play, just a little hide and seek. Kind of.   
I still hadn't figured out what the smell was but this human seemed to be the source. 

“I need to know what it-.. oh.” 

It noticed me.  
It is staring at me.

Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 4:

-Ruby’s POV-  
Bright red eyes stared at me from the forest. I freezed immediately when I saw them.   
I could see it’s brown-greyish fur poking through the bushes, waving in the soft breeze.  
Time seemed to be at a stand still. We both just stood there. Looking at each other.  
I couldn’t tell if it was scared, or if it wanted to eat me.   
But I did know one thing, I had to get out of here and away from the wolf. I was the scared one here.

It took me a while to get my legs to move, finally turning around and running as fast as I can.   
I didn’t look around to see if the wolf was following me.   
I didn’t stop running and my legs began to burn.  
I didn’t blink until I finally saw my grandma’s house.

I made it. I’m safe and sound. Arrived without casualties. No blood, no wounds.   
I run inside and slam the door shut. I could finally breathe, letting the feeling of relief run through my body.   
That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me, and I'm so happy I survived.   
I never encountered a real wolf, so I'm not sure if I did the right thing, but I was alive so I didn't really care.   
I honestly thought I imagined it. A wolf in these forests? Mom told me about the rumour but I thought they were just rumours, not a real thing.

“Hello?, who’s there?” a weak soft voice snapped me into reality. Oh yeah, I was at granny’s.   
I calmed myself down and walked to the living room. “Hello granny” I hugged her, maybe a little too tight.   
“how are you feeling? I heard you were sick” 

I put my bag down and opened it.  
“Mom made some cookies and tea. She thought you would love some.”  
“That’s lovely, Ruby. I’m sure they are just as sweet as you”   
We sat down at the little coffee table, unpacking the delicious cookies. They were sweet and delicious, but couldn’t eat them all. We talked about a lot of things, school, friends, mom being completely in love.. and of course Jared.

“Such a handsome guy, I still can’t believe you don't like him, he might even be a potential husband.” She jokes. 

“Ew grandma, absolutely not, he thinks he is the best in everything and he is not even that handsome.”

“Oh, well that's too bad. Are you sure sweetie? You two would make beautiful grandchildren.”

“Ew yes yes I'm very sure..” I almost barfed at the thought of having kids with Jared.   
I almost lost my appetite from it too. 

I look outside the window, enjoying the beautiful view of the forest and water wheel.   
But then I saw a shadow, with red eyes.   
I wasn’t sure if it was real but I know I saw something.  
Suddenly, the memories of what happened earlier came flooding back.   
Those eyes, that fur. How am I supposed to go home safely? Is it still out there?   
“Ehm, gran?” I asked. “Is it okay If i spend the night?   
I’m very tired and don’t think I want to walk all the way back home.” 

Grandma looked up with worry. “Oh dear, are you getting sick as well? Of course you can spend the night.   
You know the spare bedroom is always open for my favorite granddaughter.”   
“No I’m not sick, but I am just too tired to walk home. Thank you.” I leaned back against the couch, pretending to be tired.   
Of course I don't want to tell her about the wof, I don’t want her to worry about our safety here.   
I’m sure the wolf won't even dare to come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh I got so much inspiration!


	6. Chapter 5:

-’Wolf’ POV-

I thought I was smart, I thought I was well hidden from the hooded human. But I guess that wasn’t the case anymore.   
We both just freezed and stared at each other. I looked at the human with the red cloak. It was a girl, blonde hair tied in a single braid.   
Brown eyes filled with fear and confusion. It was kind of cute. But I wasn’t here to fall in love.   
“so focus on the smells, you dumbass.”

Not like I've ever been in love.

The smell I was following seemed to be coming from her and that bag she carries around. I wondered what was in it.   
I wish she would drop that bad and run. I was very sure that there was food inside.  
I tried to scare her by making myself look bigger, but sadly my attempt of scaring her so she would drop it didn’t go as planned.   
She ran, but did not drop the bag. 

Disappointing.

It took me a minute, but I ran after her. Well, I ran after the bag with food. I was almost there, just a few meters.   
If I was close enough I could snatch it and run away. But when I saw the house, I stopped. I cannot go near It.   
Human homes are dangerous. Most of the inhabitants have either guns or other things that could hurt me.

I failed, but I have not given up yet. That smell was so good, I cannot resist it.   
I need that bag.  
I walked towards the house with caution. If I was seen now, I'd be dead.   
At the side of the house was a big water wheel next to a huge window.   
I could see two human looking figures sitting there, one of them looking old and weak. 

The other one seemed to be talking to the old figure, looking outside occasionally.   
I made sure to hide myself really well, just to lower the chance of her seeing me. I waited for an hour or two, but it was getting dark outside.   
“Maybe I can sneak inside” I think to myself. Maybe if I waited for them to go to sleep I could steal that bag.

I walked towards a nice tree and laid down underneath it. I could still see the house, so if something happened, I would know.   
It didn’t take long for the last rays of sunshine to completely disappear, making me almost invisible.   
I waited just a little longer for the lights of the house to go out, meaning the inhabitants went to sleep.

I stood up, stretching my legs.   
Let’s go get that bag.


	7. Chapter 6:

-Ruby’s POV- 

The spare bedroom was quite small. It had a bed, a closet and a very small table. I’m not complaining, I'm glad I could stay here.   
I opened the closet, finding multiple spare pyjama’s that grandma bought for me and Jenny.   
The pajamas were a little big for me but at least I didn’t have to sleep in my underwear.

Falling asleep is quite hard when you just experienced something ‘traumatic’.   
The room was dark and if I finally dared to close my eyes I could still see those red eyes, looking at me.   
I eventually managed to fall asleep. 

But I didn't sleep for long, I kept waking up in the middle of the night, thinking there might be danger, even though I’m safe here.   
After all, wolves usually don't go near a house, let alone going inside.   
After a couple of these little incidents I decided to get out of bed.   
I walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a mug to drink some water.   
The water tasted weird but that’s what you get for living in the middle of nowhere.   
You have to get the water yourself and sanitize it, making it drinkable. 

I stood by the window, looking out into the dark forest. The forest is beautiful at night.   
The moon shining through the trees and nocturnal animals speeding through the bushes.  
But tonight things were different. I felt unsafe and scared looking outside.   
Shadows forming weird and scary figures, trees looking like monsters and sounds coming from god knows what terrifying creature. 

I looked away from the window, feeling even more terrified than I did before, focusing on my mug of water.   
“Why did the wolf not attack me?” I said to myself. It was truly a mystery.   
It was big and could easily kill me with a single bite to the neck. I was easy prey.

Since I didn’t look behind me while running, I didn't know if the wolf even followed me here.   
It was a little scary to think about the fact that it might be waiting for me, somewhere out there.

I tried not to think about it, I do get nightmares way too easily.   
I once got a nightmare about falling from a high place, just because I visited a little cliff.   
It wasn't even that tall. 5 Meters or something. Pathetic.  
I laughed a bit about the memory, I was a scared little kid.

Falling asleep was way easier now, I wasn’t that scared anymore.   
I convinced myself that the wolf won't come inside and eat me. 

How silly of me to think that would actually happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 7 chapters already? (well.. 6 and a half but shhh)   
> Im glad you decided to stick around.   
> I love writing this so imma try to update very often!


	8. Chapter 7:

-wolf POV- 

Being completely invisible wasn’t hard since my fur is quite dark.   
Everything went smoothly up until I found myself standing at the door.   
I couldn’t just break the door and run inside, I don’t want to wake the sleeping people.

I was thinking about turning back into my ‘human form’ to just open the door and go inside,   
but being quite vulnerable in human territory sounded a little too dangerous.   
So I tried to open the door at the back with my claws.   
It was hard and fidgety but I eventually managed to break the lock. “Good job me”

The door slowly opened, allowing me to look inside. There was nobody there, behind the door, but I could hear a soft shuffle and water running.   
“Somebody is still awake”  
I sneaked inside, hoping my big wolf form would fit through the door without making a sound.   
Lucky for me, the door was big enough for me.

The house was a bit small so I had to be careful not to knock stuff over, alarming the people in the house that I’m here.   
I used my enhanced sense of smell to locate the bag o’ mystery food.  
Since the house was small, I could easily find my way to the living room.   
From where I was hiding I could see the bag but I also noticed a girl. She was laying down on the couch, I guessed she was sleeping.   
I had to be extra careful now.

I sneaked my way over to the table, not looking away from the girl.  
Once I was right next to the table, I sniffed the bag. I was very sure now that this was the source of the very nice smells.   
I turned my head to grab the bag with my teeth, but I didn’t realize that grabbing a bag makes a lot of noise. 

It scared me a lot and bit into the bag even further because of it. I heard crunches and things breaking inside the bag, but I didn’t care.   
I had to go.

But when I turned around the sleeping girl was suddenly awake.


	9. Chapter 8:

-wolf POV-

There I was, staring into her eyes again. Bag still in my mouth. I was caught, she was awake.   
I wasn't quiet and careful enough.  
But I wanted the bag so bad. I wanted to see what was in it. I’m just a hungry dog.  
I was stupid, I shouldn’t have taken the risk of getting caught.

I slowly backed away from her, trying to show her that I wasn’t here for her. She sat there, scared, not blinking once.   
I could tell she wanted to scream, but she didn’t. “Probably too shocked to do so¨.

I needed to get out of the house, and fast. If she screamed, people would wake up. I can’t let them find me here.  
So I turned around, slowly and careful, before sprinting out of the back door.  
She started to scream just after I left the house. But I didn’t care. I had the bag now. It’s mine, and mine alone.

I ran faster than I thought I could, but when I was miles away I slowed down.   
I was far away and I don’t think they could find me even If they tried.  
Living in these forests had some advantages. Knowing where to hide and knowing where I could sleep for example.

So I ran to my usual hiding spot. Here it was safe.   
I was very happy, I got the bag and it smelled amazing! The food inside was probably just as good.   
I sat down and pried the bag open with ease.   
Inside were these round.. brown .. things. I didn’t know what they were and they looked weird and unfamiliar.   
I picked one up with my snout and licked it, trying to get a first impression.   
But oh dear, I didn’t realize how delicious they were. I put the whole thing in my mouth and chewed it with much delight.   
They were as jumpy as they smelled! And what was even more amazing? There were more in the bag!

I softly hummed as I was eating the brown round things.   
I haven’t eaten anything like it. Believe me, a rabbit and deer meat was nothing compared to this.   
Sounds weird coming from a wolf, Doesn’t it?

Of Course my little victory didn’t last long.   
I was quite disappointed when I finished the last one, but at least my stomach was satisfied for a couple of hours.   
I wasn’t hungry anymore. It was a miracle how something like this could still hunger.   
Normally I have to hunt for rabbits every 5 hours before I get super hungry again.   
Hell, one rabbit wasn’t even enough to completely satisfy my hunger.

Oh well. I was glad I could experience such deliciousness. Eating these things made me sleepy too.   
My eyes slowly closed as I fell asleep on the soft forest floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> I was so bored in class that I wrote another chapter.  
> Lemme know what you think!


	10. Chapter 9:

-Ruby’s POV-

I woke up to the sound of footsteps and something crunchy. I felt something soft moving against my leg.   
Red glowing eyes looked at me. I couldn't move, or scream for that matter. I didn’t know what to do.   
It was inside the house. How did it even get in? I was sure to lock the doors, and I double checked it too.

It took me a while to realize that It had something in its mouth, something small but big compared to his mouth.   
I didn’t know what it was, a dead animal?   
It was very dark in the living room so all I could see were the eyes and the teeth. They were big, and very sharp. 

When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness I could see the raw outline of the wolf.   
It was even bigger now, now that it was only 2 meters away from me.

The beast slowly backed away from me. The thing is still in its mouth.   
Why was it even here? To bring me a dead animal? Nothing made sense. 

Suddenly the wolf turned around, It scared the crap out of me. I thought It was going to jump at me.   
I screamed, fearing for my life. But nothing happened, when I stopped screaming and opened my eyes again, the wolf was gone. 

What just happened?

My heart was pounding in my chest. I was so scared. The wolf was inside the house. It was right next to me. Looking at me.   
“Ruby?!” Grandma ran inside the living room. “Ruby what’s wrong, dear”. 

I looked at grandma. She was wearing her nightgown, holding an unloaded shotgun in her hand.   
She didn’t know how to use that thing but she always liked to scare any intruders.  
I swallowed hard before speaking, my throat was so dry it hurt. “Oh, s-sorry granny. I think I h-had a night-m-mare.” 

Grandma looked at me with worry. “Are you sure, dear?” She turned around.   
“The door is open. Are you sure there weren't any bad guys in here?”   
I giggled softly. Bad guys, oh if only she knew.   
I was still shaking from the shock, but with grandma here, I feel much safer. The wolf was gone.

“No gran, there weren’t. I just needed some fresh air. I guess I fell asleep on the couch and.. yeah..”  
Grandma smiled and put the gun down. “good, now do you wanna talk about your nightmare?”


	11. Chapter 10:

-Wolf POV-  
I woke up to the soft morning breeze and birds chirping. Today was a good day.   
It was warm, and I wasn't hungry today. How lovely. I woke up later than expected, but that was okay.   
I had a good feeling about today.

Today I wanted to visit the cute girl again, maybe try to get closer to her.   
She seemed nice. I don’t know why I wanted to visit her. But I was bored anyways.   
There is not much to do now that I don't have to fix dinner for tonight. Being a wolf is quite boring if you ask me.   
Being a human however… I don’t like being human, it’s dangerous and my last experience with being human didn’t really go well.

But that’s a story for another day.

I got up from my bed of leaves and moss, stretched my leg and was on my way back to that little cottage.   
I still remembered where it was. The bag that I stole was empty now, and torn to pieces. So I didn’t bring it back with me.   
I mean, why would I? 

The forest seemed brighter than usual. The sunlight was making the forest look like a true fairy forest.   
I could see more little creatures that I called prey. Even, I was brighter than usual. Which is weird because I'm not happy often, let's say never.

The walk to the cottage didn’t take long, even though I walked slower, just to have a good look around this magical looking place.   
This forest was new to me. I don’t stay long in the same forest. When I get seen, I leave. Easy. 

But this time I didn’t want to leave. This forest was more beautiful than all the others. It has more prey and hiding spots as well.   
The only downside is that human village, located on the southside of the forest. 

The cottage I was walking to, was more up north and then east.   
It was only one house so I thought I'd be safer there to meet the girl than in the village, If she lived there.   
I don’t know.   
Who knows? 

I don’t know why I want to meet her. I just did. It was like she was the most delicious prey I have ever seen.   
But I didn't want to eat her of course. Humans don’t taste all that well.  
It was like I was drawn to that place, to that girl. 

It was a weird feeling. But I liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, It took me a while to write this chapter, I had some problems with school and stuff.  
> But I hope you like the story thus far.


	12. Chapter 11:

-Ruby POV-

I was awake all night. After the encounter with the wolf I just couldn't get back to sleep.   
I was surprised the wolf got in the house. But when I came downstairs that morning, I was even more surprised.   
That dead animal it had in its mouth, was my bag with cookies.

It was after the cookies? I couldn't believe it. It wasn’t after me at all, it just wanted the cookies.   
Of course, food is an animal’s first priority. How stupid of me to think it wanted me. I mean, it could be. It’s a wolf after all.   
I’ve heard plenty of stories about people getting ripped apart and eaten by wolves. 

This wolf however, didn’t eat me. And I was glad it didn’t.   
I have a life to live, a man to marry and kids to bear. 

I walked to our backdoor and checked the hinges. The wolf didn’t break the door, so how did it get in?   
Do wolves know how to open doors? It didn’t make any sense.   
I decided to leave it as it was and went back to the living room to make breakfast for me and my grandma.   
She was still in her bed and I assumed she was still sick. Just a flu, she said.

I made eggs and toast, with a little sprinkle of sugar on top, just how she likes it.   
I brought it up upstairs and had breakfast on granny’s bed. Super cozy.  
While making the eggs I noticed that our clean water was running out.   
I asked granny if I should get more water from the river since she wasn’t able to do it herself now that she is sick.   
She agreed but told me to be careful of course.

“Watch out for the poison ivy, dearie. And make sure not to hurt your back” She said with a big smile.   
She cares so much about me.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I’m stronger than you think” 

After I cleaned the dishes with the last bit of water remaining, I put on my shoes and went to the river.   
It was a nice river, calm and quite soothing. The water was clear and I could see all kinds of fish and water creatures in the river.

The water wasn’t drinkable unfortunately. If we wanted to drink it, we would have to boil it and capture the vapor.   
It is a slow process but if you do it right after you get the water. you had drinking water for days.

I sat down by the river, slowly singing the buckets in the river, filling it with water.   
I had to make sure no creatures got trapped in the buckets, I didn’t want to accidentally boil the poor critters. 

I put the buckets with water next to me, they were quite heavy, but I thought I was strong enough to carry both of them at the same time.   
The forest around the river looked beautiful. So bright and green.   
I thought it was a good idea to sit down and just enjoy nature.   
So I did. My jacket stopped the wet grass to stain my pants as I sat down on it.  
I love the forest, but I don’t like going home with a wet spot on my ass.

I looked around. Everything was so peaceful and quiet, even though the birds were singing their little hearts out.   
The trees were dancing in the wind as sunlight shone down upon the forest. 

Life was great, I don’t have any complaints.


	13. Chapter 12:

-wolf POV-  
I never noticed how pretty the river actually was. The river was like a prey magnet.   
You just have to wait, and the prey will come to you instead of you looking for them.   
I’m not going to lie, this water tastes so refreshing, cold, and delicious. Perfect for a hot day. 

Today things were different. Things were brighter, tastier than the night of the weird encounter with the human.   
Normally I would just sit there and wait for prey that wanted to drink here, but today, I had a different goal in mind.   
I need to meet up with the human, asking about the jummie’s in that bag. 

Her little cottage was just down the river. It won’t take long to get there.   
I took the time to look around again, taking in the glorious sunshine, and looking at the beautiful colours of the fish in the river.   
I never felt this warm and fuzzy in ages. Only when I was a little girl. Everything was so perfect back then.

Sadly things didn’t end well with little me. Born into a werewolf family is a wonder of itself.   
Making werewolf pups isn’t easy as the genes are not dominant compared to the human genes.   
So a human and wolf always makes another human.   
My parents however, are both werewolves. So little me had a 100 percent chance to be a wolf herself. And I was, obviously.   
Werewolves don't carry the human gene. Well, they do, but their human gene is weak, almost non-existent. So two wolves make a third. Easy.

My family didn’t have a pack.   
We weren’t really rogues as we did have connections with the packs around us, but my family decided to not be with a pack, to live on their own. I was an energetic child, always running around. I remember my dad always playing hide and seek with me. 

I was a happy child, Nothing bad could ever happen.   
Or so I thought.


	14. Chapter 13: Flashback part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. I'd like to thank you for giving me my 2 first kudo's! Wow, thank you all so much.
> 
> This chapter and the next will be quite different from the rest. It is going to be sad guys. I almost cried writing this.
> 
> I will give TW wherever needed.

WOLF POV

< 11 years ago >

“Darling, come here for a second” My mother called. I ran as fast as I could through the field, laughing and waving a stick around.   
“Your dad and I have an important meeting this evening, will you be a good girl and stay inside for just a little while, until we get back?”   
I was quite disappointed, I loved being outside.

“Stupid meeting!”I shouted. I didn’t like this at all. “I know darling, but it won’t take long, I promise.”   
I pouted, walking inside with the stick I found. “You know what?” My mom said. I turned around. “What?.

“If you prove to be a good girl today, I will bring you some ice cream, Okay?” Mom always knew how to bribe me.   
I was a huge ice cream fanatic, I would do everything for ice cream.  
So of course I promised mom to be good. I went upstairs to my room with the biggest smile, I was going to get ice cream after all.

2 hours later mom and dad said goodbye to me. Mom reminded me of our little ‘deal’, we even did a pinky promise to seal it.   
This was going to be boring, but I was getting ice cream so I didn’t really care. 

Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream  
Delicious, sweet, cold and soft.   
I am going to be a good girl now.

\---

It was getting dark outside and I was hungry. My parents still didn’t come back with my ice cream. I was getting a little tired and upset.   
Where are they? How long does that meeting take? I’ve been on my own in my room for hours, playing with that stick, shifting back and forth into my wolf. 

I decided to make the stick into a makeshift ‘sword’. I was just 8 years old, but I knew how to decorate.   
The stick was quite straight, with two little sticks coming from the sides at what I decided was the bottom. My room was nicely decorated, with a closet, bed and a table. In that closed is where I stored all my clothes, and at the bottom a little box full of “decoration material” as I called it.   
I like using difficult words when naming things.

So I grabbed that box and started decorating, like any kid would If they were bored.


	15. Chapter 13: Flashback part 2

// TW: violence, death, and a little bit of child abuse //

I heard loud footsteps running up the stairs. It was my mom. She burst through the door. “Sweetie, we have to go. Put on your shoes, quick!”   
I looked at her in confusion. “why mom?” She walked inside and got me my shoes. “We have to go, please put on your shoes sweetie, we have no time”   
I was confused and honestly scared. Mom always took her time in things, so why was she being so pushy? I put on my shoes and grabbed my mom’s hand. She picked me up and ran down the stairs. “Mom, I’m scared, what’s happening?” I asked. She didn’t answer. 

Dad was downstairs, packing a bag with spare clothing and food.   
He looked just as scared as my mom but he was more tense than her. I was scared too, Mom and dad were never so hasty and serious. 

Suddenly mom and dad looked up, and stared at each other. “Oh no” My mom whispered. Dad Closed the bag and put it on his back. “Go, NOW!”   
He yelled, and mom ran out the door with me still in her arms. I was so scared I began crying.   
“Mom, I’m scared, w-where are we g-going” I said, tasting the salt from my tears on my tongue.

“We are going on a trip, sweetie. A-a vacation, far a-away” She tried to calm me down, but it didn’t help.   
Everything happened so fast. I even forgot about my promised ice cream.   
Mom stopped running and looked back. “Don’t be scared, dad will be here soon” She put me down on the ground.   
“Mom, why did we leave home?” I asked, I wanted answers. 

Before mom could answer, we both heard a big, loud boom. Not even seconds later we smelled smoke and burning wood.   
“Sweetie” mom said, trying not to cry. “B-be a good g-girl” She turned around and hugged me tight.   
“And s-stay here, will you? Mom is going to h-help dad, we will be back soon, o-okay?” I began crying again.   
“No, p-please don’t leave *Sniff* I’m scared” Tears fell down my cheeks like waterfalls. 

Mom looked at me one last time. She put her hand on my cheek, and turned around.   
Her body transformed into a wolf and began running back, to where home was.

I was all alone. I sat there on the ground, crying for mom and dad to come back.   
Eventually I stood up, I wanted mom and dad so bad. And I wanted to go home. I didn't like this at all.

I began to walk, back to where home was, and my mom and dad.   
My eyes hurt from all the crying, and my nose stung from the inhaled smoke. I followed the smokey smell and when I finally got there, I stopped. 

My house, it was burning. Huge orange flames came through the roof and windows.   
I couldn't believe it. How did that happen? I came closer to the house, the heat of the flames burning my face. 

I turned around, looking and sniffing for my parent’s smell. The smell was faint and let to the backside of the house. There they were, on the ground.   
Mom was still in her wolf form while dad wasn't. I ran to my dad, shaking him as hard as I could. “Dad, Dad! Please wake up” I Didn’t stop shaking him.   
“Dad please, I’m scared..” 

I knelt down to my mom, also shaking her. Her fur was stained with blood. “Mom. Mom” It was no use. They were gone.   
I didn’t understand. How did this happen? And why?  
I couldn’t hold my tears anymore and started wailing. Calling for anyone to help me. But nobody came. 

Suddenly something grabbed me by the neck. “There you are, little freak!” A big strong man picked me up and threw me on the ground again.   
I looked up. “who-” I was cut off as the man kicked me in the stomach. “Auww” I yelled, holding my belly in my hands.   
“You are such a little freak, aren’t you?” Another kick. “You killed my chickens, didn’t you? You MONSTER” 

I screamed as his fist came crashing down on my face. “P-please stop, I didn’t do a-anything” The man laughed.   
“OH quiet, freak! Don’t pretend you don’t know what you did. You are a monster, a spawn from hell”   
“N-no, please” everything hurt so bad, from my legs to my head. He didn’t stop kicking me, calling me a monster.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours. He stopped. His grin never left his face.   
“Now, little freak, look at yourself. look at what you are. If you weren’t a little monster. your parents would still be here.”   
He let out a sickening laugh “But oh look at what you did. You killed them. You killed your own mommy and daddy” I looked at my parents dead bodies.

Did I do that? No I couldn't have. “It’s all your fault. monster” He whispered in a mocking tone. “Now I’m going home, I had my fun. You won’t survive the wilderness anyways.” He slowly walked away.

“Have fun surviving on your own, You Freaky Parent Killing MONSTER”


	16. Chapter 13 1/2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy those last chapter got me mad and crying.   
> Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at angst.  
> Here's a very short chapter to.. calm down.

-Wolf POV-

To this day, I still don’t know what has happened, and why it happened.   
But I knew that that man needed to pay. Somehow, someday.  
It hurts to think about my parents. My loving parents.   
I was only 8 years old at that time. Surviving on your own, as an 8 year old wasn't bad in the beginning.   
I acted like a homeless kid. asking people for food. But sadly some people liked to mess with homeless people.   
Bullies being assholes, mocking you about having no home or parents.

But It got better when I was older. I didn’t need other people anymore. I was old enough to go out into the world.   
Surviving as a true rogue wolf.


	17. Chapter 14:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, long chapter. this is going to feel a bit weird, but it will be a lot easier to understand in the next chapter. enjoy!

-Ruby’s POV-

I opened my eyes. Did I fall asleep. The sun was still high in the sky, so I didn’t sleep long.   
The water was still in my bucket, but it was a little dirty. There were some leaves in it that probably fell from the trees.   
Oh well, I just threw it back into the river and got a new fresh bucket of water.

I stood up and grabbed the buckets, grandma was waiting for me. Slowly but surely I made my way back.

As I was somewhat halfway back, I heard something to my right. It sounded quite big for a rabbit or a mouse, or even another person.   
I turned my head to look at where the sound came from, but couldn’t see anything that could have made that sound I heard.   
Must have been my imagination. I shrugged it off and walked further, but after just a few minutes I heard it again, but closer.

After the wolf incident I got pretty scared of every sound. I'm not much of a scaredy cat but somehow I got chills down my spine.   
“Okay. I know y-you’re there, c-come out now” I stuttered. Another sound came from the bushes. 

“I’m sorry..” I heard the bush say. “I didn’t mean to scare you..” Huh? the bush talked? The bush talked to me, it even sounded human.   
Of Course, I mentally slapped myself for thinking it was the bush that was talking to me, as a tall brown haired girl appeared through the leaves.   
She looked a bit scared but her face had a kind look to it. 

I let out a sigh. I was glad it was just a girl hiding in the bushes. It could have been a monster, or the wolf, or anything else that might’ve hurt me.   
The girl stared at me, Sitting down before the bush, covering herself since she was… naked?.. I sat down before her.  
“Hi, WHat were you doing in the bushes?” 

The girl looked at me, “Hiding” She said softly. 

“Hiding for what?”

“You” She looked down

“Me, why?” I was a little confused, why would she hide from me?

“Do I look that scary?” I teased. 

The girl frowned. “No”. I smiled at her. “don’t worry, I don't bite” . The girl frowned even deeper.   
She didn’t look mad but It gave me the impression that she didn’t want to talk much. I looked at her, wondering where she lived. Looking at her clothes, or the lack of them, made me assume she didn’t have a home. It made me quite sad, I wanted to do something for her but I didn’t know what. 

“So, where are you from” I asked the frowning girl. She didn’t answer. “Do you have a home?” I asked, I already knew the answer but I wanted to know if my assumptions were correct. The girl looked down and closed her eyes. I felt stupid for even asking, how selfish of me. 

“None..” She whispered.

“Sorry what? I.. eh. didn’t hear you” Shit, Now that she decided to give me an answer, I didn’t listen. Stupid Stupid.

“None, I have none” She said, this time a bit louder. 

“None.. what.. ?” 

“My parents, or a home, I have none” HEaring those words made me even more sad. No parents, no home.   
I didn’t know what it was like, to have no home and parents to come home to. 

“So..” I began, feeling even more stupid than before. “Where do you live then?”

“Forest, the forest is my home” Oh, right, of course. Why else would she be here? I detached my red hood-cape thing and handed it to her.   
“Here, it’s the least I can do for you, I feel sorry for-”   
“Don’t” 

“What?”

“Don't feel sorry for me” She threw the cape back to me. 

“No no, I insist. Take it. You look so cold” I threw the cape back at her.

Suddenly she stood up. I quickly looked away from her, she was still naked.   
She threw the cape around her body and snuggled into it. “Warm” I was glad she took it, I didn’t want to leave her naked out in the woods. 

“So you are all alone in these woods huh?” I asked. She nodded. “always”   
The girl snuggled even more into her newly acquired piece of clothing. “Thank you” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Don’t have one” 

“No name? oh, did you not get one from your parents?” 

“Don’t remember that one” 

“Oh” damn this girl. No parents and no home, and not even a name. She is literally a nobody.   
She looked quite skinny too, so I don’t think she gets to eat very often.   
I felt really really sorry for this girl and it was bugging me in the back of my head, as if a rodent is chewing on my brains.


	18. Chapter 15:

\- wolf pov-

The bushes were not comfortable. I’ve been watching the red hooded girl for a while now.   
She seemed to be sleeping, and to be honest, I could have fallen asleep right here if these bushes were not so prickly. But alas.

She slept for only an hour, I think. She woke up and changed the water in the bucket for some reason.   
I followed her slowly as he walked away. She was quite fast, even though she carried two buckets with water. 

Again I scolded myself for following her while hiding in the bushes. I could just. walk up to her and talk, but no.   
I don’t like doing that, for multiple reasons.

First of all, I don’t have clothes, Everytime I shift I rip out my clothes. At some point I just stopped wearing them. 

And Second of all, talking, I'm so bad at talking. I haven't done it for years so I'm going to embarrass myself when I do talk.

Third of all, as a human, I feel human things. And I don't like that. 

So since I'm quite the big wolf, I made a lot of noise while walking in the bushes.   
She caught me almost two times already.   
Saldy for me, I tripped. Yeah the big bad wolf tripped over a twig. 

“Okay. I know y-you’re there, c-come out now”

Fuck.

I quickly shifted back into human, I was smaller that way, To this day I still don’t know what that was my first instinct.   
But Now I was naked, and vulnerable. There is no way out now. The hooded girl looked terrified, and it pained me for some reason.   
I hate human feelies. EW.

“I’m sorry” I said softly. I slowly made my way out of the bushes and sat down onto the path. I was naked but I didn’t care.   
She cared though. She did her best not to look at me, probably a ‘respect’ thing for humans.   
“I didn't mean to scare you,” I said. The girl looked a bit more relaxed now.   
It was quite cold out here without my fur, stupid hairless beings. 

“Hi, what were you doing in the bushes?” This girl, honestly, Isn’t she aware that i'm a complete stranger, naked and was hiding in the bushes.   
Maybe she just hasn't had any experience with those kinds of suspicious people. 

“Hiding” I eventually said. Doesn't hurt to actually start a conversation, right? No what am I doing?   
I just needed to get those round jummies, not make any friends. Stop talking.

“Hiding from what?”

“You” I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t scare her away whan I want something from her. Dangit

The girl smiled at me, so that’s a good thing i guess. “Me? why?” She said.   
I could tell she did her best to not look as confusing as she was, but she failed, obviously.   
The smile was a little crooked. “Do I look that scary?” 

“No” There was nothing scary about her. Now that I could take a close look at her, she looked quite good, for a human. 

I frowned, I shouldn’t think about the girl her looks, I’m here for the jummies, nothing more. 

“Don't worry, I don’t bite,” She said. Hah if only she knew who I was, she wouldn’t have said that. She is not the bitey one here. 

“So.. where are you from?” nowhere. gosh can’t she just, not ask stuff like that. 

“Do you have a home?” The questions made me quite uncomfortable.   
I decided to honestly answer her questions, I figured out that the perfect way to get the jummies, is by being nice.   
Which I’m not good at. 

I looked down. “None” I whispered.

“Sorry, what?.. I eh.. didn't hear you” 

“None! I have none..” jeez, can’t she tell that I’m not comfortable with these questions. 

“None. what?” 

“My parents, or a home, I have none” I wanted to cry, but I didn’t. See, this is why I hate being human so much.  
There was a long silence.

“So” she said with a sad tone. “Where do you live then?” 

“The forest, the forest is my home” I answered truthfully.   
I still don’t know why I made the stupid choice to talk, but I was kinda liking her.   
She cares for a complete stranger. But still, her bombarding me with questions made me very annoyed.

She gave me her hood, which was quite warm. I didn’t want to take it at first but she insisted.   
It smelled quite nice. She also asked about my name, but I told her I didn’t have one. I had one in the past, but I already forgot what it was.   
It was no longer who I am, so using it would be weird. 

I have no name now, so I didn’t really lie to her, right?


	19. Chapter 16:

-Ruby POV-  
I laid down on my bed, exhausted from carrying the water and the long walk home. I thought about what happened today. The wolf, the girl, me giving away my robe. It was an interesting day. I was quite worried for the girl, I had never seen a homeless person, let alone a naked one. It’s about to be winter soon, so It was going to be cold. 

It was late evening now, I ate some delicious potatoes and chicken legs, I couldn’t stop thinking about that girl, and I know I shouldn’t be so worried, she looked strong and very capable of survival. But I couldn’t help it. 

I thought about leaving some food out for her, but then again, she left before I got back home. She probably doesn’t know where I live. Plus, the wolf is still out there, it will probably get to the food first. Poor girl, I hate not being able to do anything for her, I’m too nice, my grandma said.

“You already gave her your robe, and showed her that you cared, that is probably enough, dear. Don’t worry”

“Yeah but she is all alone out there, I hate not being able to help”

“I know dearie, you just need some good night sleep, I don’t think that is the last time you’ll see her” 

Grandma winked. I didn’t know what she meant but I agreed. I will see her again. But for now, I’m going to sleep, I’m going back home tomorrow, my real home. I need to bring Jenny to school and I have classes later that day. I didn’t want to go to school, but who does?   
Nobody, exactly. 

\--next morning--

“Ruby Ruby, look!” Jenny shouted before running off to the town’s well. “Jenny don’t run, you’re gonna get hurt”   
I ran after her. “But Ruby, look” She pointed to the bottom of the well.   
There was a little coin in there, well, there were multiple coins, but they were all rusty. But the one Jenny pointed at seemed quite new. 

“I did a wish,” She said, grinning hard. “I did a wiiiish” 

“That’s nice Jen, what did you wish for?” I asked the smiling ball of happiness.

“Not tellin’, It won't come true” 

“Allright, allright, I hope it’s something very nice.” I took her hand.   
“Come on now, you need to get to school before your teacher gets mad”   
Jenny pouted and walked away from the well. “okay..” 

\--Later that day--

I sat down at the kantine table, all the way back. My friends followed my lead and sat down next to me.   
“Oh dear GOD, math was SO boring, I almost got detention too!” Charly said loudly.   
“Oh Char, you know mr. Dumbduck is a pain in the arse. What did you expect?” Heather said while putting her lunch down harshly.   
mr. Dummuck was our math’s teacher, a real asshole. 

“You know, you could try to actually do something in his class, maybe that’ll help” I said to Charly. Charly and Heather are two of my best friends.   
They are quite noisy and care a lot about their beauty. They are surely fit to be the next generation of “The popular kids”. 

“Uh Ruby, it’s math. I’m going to sell super popular magazines, not finding x in a triangle.”   
Heather laughed “Yeah sure, dream big.”   
“Hey, just you wait”   
I smiled at the bickering girls. Such a mess they are.

@ minutes later my two other friends joined, Jake and Joyce. A dream couple.   
Well, they aren’t a thing yet.. but they will soon, if they weren’t so oblivious. Jake is actually Jared’s younger brother, and the son of “Alpha”.   
And no, he is not proud of that. Since his mom died, Jared and Alpha turned into oversexualized stuckups, or douchebags, as Jake called them.   
Poor Jake. 

“Hey jakey, how was your history class?” Joyce asked dreamly. Jake smiled at her. “Super interesting, we were doing a quiz about the vietnam war.” 

“You call that interesting? ew” Heather said.   
“Yeah History is boring, just like the teacher” Charly mumbled with a lollipop still in her mouth. Jake looked at them with disbelief.   
“Hey.. History isn’t boring!” 

The friendly fights went on for a while before the bell rang, time for the next couple of classes, boring.   
I had two classes left before I can finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to thank you again for the lovely kudo's!  
> Hope you enjoy the story :)


End file.
